Journal of Odysseus
by Isrufel Valis
Summary: It's something I did for school. This is my first fanfic so I am using this as an expriment. It's basically most of the Odyssey written in the form of a journal. I also know it's not very good writing but I wrote it several years ago. Please R and R.
1. We Leave Troy

Journal I: We Leave Troy

I am Odysseus, son of Laërtes, and king of Ithaca.

After the great war of Troy was won and Helen returned the yearning for my own land of Ithaca caused me to commence my journey home.

I and my men left and after many days of sailing we landed on the coast. There we raided the city of Ismaros which is in the land of the Cicones. The men indulged themselves in every want, and when the time for departure came they refused to leave the comforts of that land.

In our plunderings there were many killed and taken hostage. Though I commanded some of my men to watch those we had caught very carefully they were subdued by the great amounts of food and wine they had consumed. Only a few of the prisoners escaped, but that was enough to go and warn the rest of the surrounding country and bring them against us.

Perhaps if those drunken men had told me of their fault I might have been able to save them. But alas they did not. At dawn the massive armies of the Cicones swept over the hills coming to reclaim the city of Ismaros.

They outnumbered us our one man to their thousand, and we fled to the beach where a bloody battle was started. Somehow we held them though our losses were great. My first mate was slain beside me and I grieved for he had stood beside me in many battles and was an admirable friend. After many hours of fierce fighting we could stay their advance no longer, and I sounded a half-hearted yell of retreat. Each man ran with speed provided by the gods to the ships and we pulled away from the shore. We stopped as soon as we were out of range for all were exhausted. There was a count among all of the ships that revealed our losses to be more numerous than I had expected. We paused to rest and call out three cries of remembrance for those being disembodied on the shore. The cries lasted until the sun was high in the sky and we resumed our voyage.


	2. The Lotus Eaters

Journal II: The Lotus Eaters

I have chosen a new first mate, Eurylochus, who is, in my opinion, no replacement for my old first mate, Parnassus. He was named for the great mountain of Delphi.

In our hasty departure it was discovered that we had left many provisions behind and our food stores were beginning to run low. I ordered all food and drink to be rationed in hopes that it would get us to the next place where we could stop, but to no avail. Zeus had been angered by our ravaging and had called up a strong wind that blew us off course which soon transformed into a great storm. Though we were able to land, there was nothing there. We waited for the storm to blow itself out, but after two days we were forced to continue on. We were unprepared for this incident and the giant waves swept away the last of our hope.

After four days of the storm I could control the men no longer. There was chaos and in the ensuing hours the last of the provisions were either eaten or hoarded by greedy sailors. Most wandered aimlessly about the deck, holding on to the railings when the immense waves spilled over the sides and flooded the deck. All the while, I gathered what men I could that were still able to work to keep control of the ship. Many times it had almost overturned. I soon organized shifts and with a skeleton crew was able to somewhat control my beautiful ship, the _Cytherea_ as she was buffeted by the waves. As we had no food we had to resort to hunting for the rats that always seem to occupy a ship, but they, being as thin as we were made a poor meal. Six days later we found that there was land in sight and that the waters had quieted. We landed there in great need of food and drink. Eurylochus took two others with him and went to explore and search for food. When they did not return I and my men became desperate and we followed their well-marked trail. We discovered them devouring a great feast and Lotus Blooms alongside the Lotus Eaters. We had been carried to their land. I was greatly angered at Eurylochus, but I decided to wait and allow the rest of the starving men to eat their fill. I warned them not to eat the Lotus flowers for we had all heard of their strange affects. The Lotus Eaters were a very calm and gentle people, and treated us with all kindness. They offered us their Lotus and I kindly refused, but Eurylochus, and his two partners did not. As soon as the repairs to the _Cytherea_ were finished and we had restocked I thanked the Lotus Eaters and called the crew to gather in order to leave. Eurylochus and his two partners would not hear of leaving and begged to be let to stay there forever. I would have gladly left Eurylochus and his partners there, but I knew I could not so I had the three dragged to the ship, and forced them to row. They howled and wept the entire way back to the ship and were heard to moan to themselves for several days after. So was our stay with and departure from the lands of the Lotus Eaters.


	3. The Cyclops

Journal III: The Cyclops

We journeyed across the water for several more days before we came in sight of land. During that time, order was restored from the chaos that had ensued the storm of the Olympian Zeus. The Lotus' effects seemed to have left the three because they no longer cried out in anguish, but I do not doubt that the traces of the plant will endure until death, for all three always look back across the great sea with a yearning in their eyes.

Eurylochus has apologized for not returning, and made the excuse that he had not wanted to offend the Lotus Eaters by leaving when they had prepared such a feast, but I knew that it was the Flower that caused their long halt and the forgetting of the us.

It was a foggy morning when the mountainous island flowed out of the gloom and I ordered a rest so that I could explore this island. By the time we reached it, the fog had cleared away just enough to reveal a good size cave. I took fourteen men with me and headed for the shore. This time I had left Eurylochus behind to stay with the ships and had taken Tydeus. He had been one of the few that had stood by me during the storm. We had taken only a few provisions (bread and wine) with, for the cave did not look far and I thought that my men and I could traverse the distance and back before the sun had traveled very high.

I was mistaken. As we traveled the cave seemed to grow so large that it could have held my ship in the doorway, and a doorway it was. When we reached the cave dusk was approaching. Entering it revealed that this cave was or had, at one time, been occupied. There was a round of cheese as large as a chariot's wheel. As my men and I had not eaten since morning we devoured a large portion of it and set down in wait for the owner of this immense cave. Oh, if only we had left and spent our life wondering of its true nature. Then maybe those six may not have joined you, my faithful Parnassus, down in the houses of Hades.

As we sat there content a great shadow was cast and a great one-eyed giant entered and dropped his load of wood. It plummeted to the ground resulting in a monstrous thunder. I and my companions scattered and ran to occupy the back of the cave, attempting to escape the darting gaze of the eye. He returned to the entrance and brought in his ewes. After the last one had passed through he lifted a rock that was large enough to block the entrance and did so, cutting off any chance of our escaping unnoticed.

The monstrosity came and milked the ewes crooning to them. He then lit a fire which chased away the shadows and declared our presence as well as if one of us had shouted.

He stared for a moment and then spoke in a tumultuous voice. "Come hither you strangers and tell me of whence you came and for what reason. Are you pirates I wonder, or do you come of a more noble reason? I repeat, come forth."

I left the sides of my quaking men and stepped forward. "No, I prefer to stay here and discuss these matters with you. We are Achaeans from the victorious battle of Troy that is known to all. There we served under Agamemnon, and in our departure the mighty Zeus has blown us off course. We have come and are in need of the laws of the gods demanding hospitality for any that you can offer. Keep in mind that Zeus, Lord of Olympus shall take revenge on those who break this law."

The giant laughed and abandoned the fair tongue he had used to greet us for that had all been a disguise. "You fools, I am Polyphemus of the Cyclopes and I and my kind care not for the laws and orders of the gods. I shall do what I please with you and shall not heed the gods or fear their punishments!" He again shook with laughter, and threw out a new question. "Where is your ship by which you came?"

I knew that I must not tell this Polyphemus of the whereabouts of my ship for I was sure that he sought to destroy it and strand us here. I quickly comprised an answer for him, a lie.

"O great Polyphemus, the god Poseidon has dashed my ship upon the great rocks that line your shore, and has washed the shards away. This he accomplished with a wind that directed our course to this isle of yours. My crew has perished except for these sailors and I."

I expected pity, but none came. Instead he reached behind me and snatched up two of my men and beat the wall with them, cracking their skulls and letting their brains spill to the floor. He then sat down contentedly and began to eat them as if they were a snack, pulling them limb from limb. When he had finished this meal he lay down and slept. I drew my sword and went to vanquish him in his slumber, but the thought came to me that if I did kill him none would be able to move the stone at the door and we should be even more trapped. This stayed my hand and I returned to my cowering men and sat down beside Tydeus. He turned to me trembling and let loose all that had gone through his mind.

"Odysseus, I fear that monster. He does not heed the gods and holds the power to bestow upon me a journey to the House of Hades. I fear the death he brings to me, to us all." He stopped and was silent as if he was brooding.

I then answered him. "What do you fear most of death?"

He looked at me with probing eyes. "I fear for I shall not be able to return, and I fear what might happen to my family who waits patiently at home."

"Those are good reasons, and you are a good man. I believe that you shall live." I saw the fear leave his eyes for a moment and he lay down to try and sleep. I rolled over. It was now my turn to brood. Searching deep within my mind for a plan that might be able to save my men. I did not get much sleep that night.

In the morning the Cyclops milked his ewes with a tenderness that I could not imagine coming from such a creature. He grabbed another two men and made his breakfast. Then he left taking his herd with and shutting the cave behind him.

When he left I paced the cave fervently trying to come up with a plan. Athena, the clear-eyed goddess had heard my whispered prayers for wisdom and caused me to stumble and fall. I landed where the remains of the men's brains stained the floor. I quickly got up to move when something I had not noticed before caught my eye. It was a long staff made of an olive tree. It could have served for the mast of a ship several times the sizes of my own. As I stared I was now able to formulate the plan that had not come before.

I had my men cut out a section of the pole that was as tall as a man. We scraped it smooth and hewed it to a point hardening it in the fire. We hid it in the back of the cave, and then sat down to wait, biding our time until the "unfriendly giant" returned. In this time one of my men removed a coin from his pocket and they flipped it to see which four of them would join me. The coins' decision was the same as my choice which pleased me greatly. I bid those four to go and prepare their hearts for this task in any way they could; Tydeus was among them.

The rumble of the great stone announced his return and the four and I eyed each other nervously. He brought in his entire flock and then choose two more to make a meal of. One was one of the four chosen and I had to quickly point out another, but this could not be helped.

I then took one of the last three bowls of wine from the few provisions we had brought and offered it to the beast. "Oh Polyphemus of the Cyclopes, come and taste the wine of men to stay your thirst and wash down your meal. It would have been an offering had you offered us help, but I give it to you anyway for we have no different use for it, though you be a heathen monster."

He grabbed it and gulped it down asking for another which I gave him. He then began to ramble, but there was still some sense in this drawl. "What's the name of you? Speak-k up now. Tell an' I'll give you tha'- hic- gift you had been askin', for."

I answered him in the name I had devised should this ever come up. "Nohbdy, Nohbdy is my name. That is what they all call me, Nohbdy." I said this rather loud to make sure that he had understood me. He then tumbled to the ground and a snore as tumultuous as his voice erupted and nearly deafened us all.

I grabbed the olive staff and stuck it into the fire waiting until it gleamed with the glow that embers possess. I called the men over and we lugged the staff over to where the Cyclops lay in a deep sleep. We rammed it with all of our strength into his eye and steam and blood issued from the puncture. He cried out in agony and we ran from his side and scattered trying to stay out of the way of any retaliations he might have. He reached up and yanked the pole from his eye, and crawled across the floor searching. I had told my men to keep moving and to not get cornered.

His calls had aroused the other Cyclopes who inhabited the island who came to the cave and yell to quiet down the racket, and what in the world was causing him to make such a noise.

"It's Nohbdy!" he sobbed crying out in anger. "Nohbdy has tricked me and ruined me." The Cyclopes outside exchanged glances and shouted once more to be quiet before they headed on home. The Cyclops settled down and sobbed, then sparked by an idea hurled the stone out of the way waiting for us to run into his open arms which he flung apart blocking the entrance.

The last part of my plan came into effect and we tied the rams together in pairs of three and we tied a man under each middle one. I myself reserved the best of them for I being the leader was needed most. We waited until the pale dawn and the sheep moved out to pasture. Polyphemus pet each one with the gentleness I had noticed and thought inconceivable earlier. He muttered to himself cursing Nohbdy. We all passed through safely and I let go and went to untie all of the men who rolled out from under the sheep, all very stiff and sore.

We gathered the sheep and brought them with us back to the ships. I had the crew pull out a reasonable distance from shore as quickly as possible and then I called back. "Cyclops, I warned you of the gods fury to the ill-treatment of guests, and now you have paid for your mistake! Perhaps you shall pay those of the heavens more heed now that you have been taught the lesson the hard way, you beastly cannibal!"

I screamed out all of my fury that had built up and nothing could stop me. Not even as the Cyclops tore up a hill and hurled it in the direction of my voice. He missed, but it caused a wave that almost capsized the ships. I opened my mouth again and was met by protesting, all of them begging me to be silent and let it be for he might not miss the next time. Only Tydeus was silent, willing me with his glorious blue eyes.

I paid no attention to any of them and shouted once more. "Polyphemus! If any ever ask of the one who inflicted your wound tell them the name Odysseus, son of Laërtes, of the city of Ithaca has robbed you of it and put you to shame."

Polyphemus let out a shout of recognition. "It was prophesied that one of the name Odysseus should take out my eye. For all my life I had imagined a giant, larger than me, but one so small bears that title instead. Come back and I shall take back my wrongs against you and treat you as a king. I shall put Poseidon on your side for he is my father."

"I should rather kill you, and send you to a place where your father may never heal you." was all that I answer and I ordered the ships to begin.

As we left I heard the Cyclops praying to Poseidon. He begged that if I was indeed allowed to return home, that on the way I should loose all of my companions, return under strange sail, and find difficulty at my journey's end.

And so we set sail and the great curse was brought upon us.


	4. The Wind King, and the Laestrygonians

Journal IV: The Wind King, and the Laestrygonians

At first the curse had no effect and we were able to reach the island of the Wind King with no mishaps. His small land goes by the name Aeolia, and he by the name Aeolis. Aeolis treated us very well and when the time came for us to leave his fine halls I alone went to him and begged him to help us home. He led me to Aeol, the largest mountain on his island, and drew his sword, piercing all the sides but the one on the west. The winds spewed out where he pierced the mountain and he captured them in a bag made of the finest bull-hide. This he gave to me and told me that I now had all the winds that would blow me off course contained in the sack. In this way I should reach my longed for home of Ithaca faster, but I must also heed his warnings.

"First," he said. "do not tell your men of the contents of this bag, and second do not let it out of your sight, do not even sleep until you have passed through the doors of your house. I thanked him and departed.

At first our journey was as easy as he had promised. The sail was always stretched taut by the strength of the west wind which steered us toward home. I sat near the stern of the ship guarding the bag. After the passing of a few days I was struggling to keep my eyes open. Even worse were the incessant questions of the crew of the bag. I told them that it was not any concern of theirs, and that they must concentrate on getting us home. Even with all of my assurances I know that they did not believe me. I saw them whispering together and heard the words 'bag', and 'treasure' in their mutterings.

Very soon staying awake was torture. I would pace the deck fighting an inner battle. After a week of journeying I stumbled in my pacing and I could not manage to get up again. I managed to sit up and averted my eyes out to sea. I recognized the coastline of my homeland of Ithaca before I lost consciousness...

I was awakened by the severe rocking of the boat and when I sat up there were three great storms howling above us and nowhere could I find Ithaca. My eyes wandered over the deck and finally fell on the empty bag beside me. I realized what had happened and tears filled my eyes. I wept for we had been so close. After many hours the winds fell back into place and the sea was calm again.

During this time I had another talk with Tydeus, who revealed to me his secret name. His father had given him the name Tydeus, but his mother had in secret called him a different name. She was close to death and had died in the night after she had named him, and so he treasured it and had not told any, but me. His true name was Polites and his sharing this sealed our bond of friendship.

When we had finished talking I saw another coastline, but this one was unfamiliar. We landed and I sent away three men to greet the Laestrygonians, the people of this land. This time I did not send Eurylochus because of the previous incident with the Lotus Eaters. We waited for the men, but they did not return, nor would they ever. I was exceedingly angry for twice now I had sent men and they had not come to report. I went after them alone, tramping through the forest. I found nothing, and in rage returned to the ships. I sat down for the midday meal extremely frustrated when the Laestrygonians came. They were giants and fed as the Cyclops did, on men. They pummeled us with rocks and my ships were broken around me. I screamed at those who controlled the oars to row as fast as possible to bring us away from this dreadful place, and their cries of mourning mixed with the cries of the men trapped in the harbor as the Laestrygonians feasted on them. Mine was the only ship to leave that harbor of death.


	5. Circe and the Land of the Dead

Journal V: Circe, The Journey to the Land of the Dead, and the

return to Circe

We landed on a thickly wooded island, and I sent away twenty three men, but I could barely afford to lose that many if they did indeed die like many of the rest. This time I sent Eurylochus and also Tydeus in hopes that they would be able to keep the men from harm. Eurylochus seemed to have learned his lesson from the Lotus plants and had assured me that he and Tydeus had fought against the opening of the wind bag. This was the test that would determine if he earned my trust back and I am happy to say that he passed.

After several hours I saw him running back through the forest breathless. He stopped as soon as he reached me on the shore where I was waiting. Eurylochus was very shaken and could not be persuaded to talk until he had calmed down. He relayed us the tale of all he had seen and then collapsed on the beach. I let him rest and gathered men to go after the witch Circe.

Eurylochus had told of many wild beasts that had filled the forest and surrounded the stone house of Circe. None attacked though many were great lions, and wild boars. He told of how they had passed the animals in fear and had reached the house of Circe only to wait in her doorstep and listen to her beautiful singing and they were entranced by it.

Tydeus was overcome and urged the others to come with him out of hiding and greet this beautiful lady. They all rose and entered her house, except for one. Eurylochus had learned his lesson well and stayed outside fearing a trap. Circe treated them as kings, but had slipped something into their drink transforming them into pigs and they kept nothing but their mind. She forced them into a pigsty and Eurylochus ran back as fast as he could.

I hurried through the forest and past the tame beasts trying to reach the house of Circe, but I was intercepted by Hermes who gave me a plant called moly that would render the witch powerless. I arrived and demanded back my men. She laughed, a sound that was pleasant to the ears, but I was not fooled. She made a strange gesture, smiling at me. Her smile turned to surprise when nothing happened, and I pulled out the moly. Circe hung her head and realized that she had met her match, and went to retrieve the pigs, and brought them to me as men.

She gave us food and I asked her for assistance in returning to Ithaca. Her answer was one I had never suspected. She advised me to go alone to the Lands of the Dead in the Underworld and seek the blind prophet Teiresias.

And I descended to where no mortal should go, and there I met Charon and paid the fare. He took me across the river Styx and I passed through the gates. The dead pressed in crowding round me and cutting off my escape. I stared into their pale, ghostly faces all filled with pain and sadness and fear struck me through the heart. I vowed many sacrifices for them when I had reached home, and in a loud voice demanded to see Teiresias. I cut the throats of the lamb and the ewe I had brought and let their blood drain into a trough as a sacrifice for the words of the blind prophet. They all surged forward toward the blood and I drew my sword and fended them off. One came and grasped my ankle holding on for all he was worth I kicked him off and seeing his startled and pathetic face caused me to gasp and pause. It was the face of Parnassus, my old first mate, and best friend. He still wore his armor and there was a gaping hole in his chest where he had been stabbed in the battle against the Cicones. I fought them back with a greater rage than before, and would not let my tears flow though I had to fight them with all of my might when the crowd stilled and parted. Through the split came the prophet bearing a golden staff in one of his hands and he bent down and drank the blood and from his mouth came a prophesy.

"All you seek is home, but anguish lies ahead. For the father of the one you blinded stirs the sea against you. You must pass through a narrow straight to the lands of Helios where his cattle graze. You must not touch them for if any of your men do I see destruction for all, but you. And you shall journey many years, before you see your homeland. Your return shall be with strange people and you shall find troubles. Men court your lady and kill your herds, but on your return you shall make each of them pay, and dearly for this crime. This accomplished you shall not find rest until you journey to a land oar in hand where they ask you of your strange tool's use. There you shall make an offering to Poseidon and then return home. When you arrive you must sacrifice your cattle in hundreds in the act of hetacombs. Then you shall die, but after a long life and as a rich man, and all of this shall come to pass the same as I have said it."

He fell silent and walked back into the crowd and I lost sight of him. Then the ghosts departed and began to leave. I singled out Parnassus and went and grabbed his wrist. He tried to pull away from me, but I drew him into a hug, but it was like trying to hold water. He sunk to the floor and I could tell that he was sobbing though no sound came. I crouched next to him and promised that I should make an offering just for him as soon as I was able, and that I would think of him often. He looked at me and managed a meek smile as ghostly as his figure. Then he departed from me and floated away.

I seemed to lose consciousness and came to in the house of Circe and I was very pale and weak. She gave me a potion and it revived me. Then she offered me more advice before sending me off.

"You shall soon pass by the Sirens, who lure unknowing men to their deaths. Plug the ears of your crew with beeswax so they shall not hear. If you do wish to hear their unearthly song have your men bind you to the mast, and when you shout to be let lose, for you will, have them bind you even tighter than before. If you pass by the Sirens unscathed there is a parting of ways and your choice is between Scylla and Charybdis. Scylla possess six serpent necks which end in heads worse than a dragon's, and for your passing shall take one man for each head the she owns. On the other side Charybdis lurks on the ocean floor drawing in the sea and all that comes with it causing a giant whirlpool. If you pass by her then your loss will be far greater than six. It shall be all men and the ship as well. Nay, pass by Scylla and you shall mourn only six." With that she bade me farewell and I left feeling worse for the knowing of what was to happen.


	6. The Sirens, Scylla, and Charibdis

Journal VI:The Sirens, Scylla, and Charybdis

I did not tell the men what I had learned, for I knew that they would not want to leave and go to their deaths. I followed all of the instructions of Circe and, tied to the mast, I listened to the heavenly song of the Sirens. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. All that I knew was that I must meet the source of those voices no matter what the cost. I cried out for my bonds to be broken, but Eurylochus and the man nearest to him came and they tightened the knots till I could not move. Their song soon faded, but still they sang on in my head and when Tydeus and Eurylochus came and untied me I fought to jump off the ship, but they held me firm. Tydeus bent over and whispered "I am your friend Polites." This made me stop long enough to come back to my senses. Though I longed to hear the voices of the Sirens once more I understood that this was not possible.

As their island faded from sight we came into the realm of Charybdis. I encouraged my men. I told them to not lose heart though we passes by a greater danger than that posed by the Cyclops. We must steer straight and pass by this great whirlpool of death. And so I steered them instead toward the great cliff that contained Scylla, and the price we paid. As we passed by each head grabbed one man off the deck and they squirmed trying to loosen her hold, but none prevailed. This was the worst for as each was being dragged to her cave they called out my name and that was their last word. I knew that they trusted that I would save them. They all trusted me and it struck me through the heart, for I knew that I could do nothing to stop it. Instead I urged the men to row faster and pass her by fore she would be able to poke out one of her heads again. As we passed out of sight the last of the screams was cut off, and I broke down and sank to the deck. Tydeus came to comfort me, but I brushed him away. I did not want to talk for I knew that I had killed those men just as well as if I had stabbed them all clean through with my sword. Tydeus would not be shaken, and he sat down beside me, putting a hand on my back. He could not have completely understood, but the touch gave me the strength to carry on.


	7. The Sun God

Journal VII: The Sun God

Tydeus, Eurylochus, and I had become a very tightly knit group through these adventures, but I was saddened for I knew that they were to die without seeing their homes. I thought of when Tydeus had told me he feared death because of what would happen to his family, and I vowed to myself that when I returned home I would find where they dwelt and somehow take care of them. I also thought daily of Parnassus as I had promised him, but had no place in which to make an offering.

Food and other provisions began to run low again. After two days there was none left, though the chaos had not broken out. All of the men were ravenous and gaunt. When we passed into sight of land once more my heart sank for it was covered with the cattle of Helios. The men saw them too and in their starvation rowed to that shore and killed and ate many of the cattle. I tried to convince them not to, but I could not. Not even Eurylochus would listen to my pleas. Tydeus only of all of them listened when I whispered "Your name is Polites" to him. He helped me try to persuade them not to eat it, but when he tried to pull the meat from the hands of one of the men he pulled out his sword and killed my friend Tydeus. I would have killed the murderer on the spot, but there was no point. He was destined to die soon anyways.

I could take no more. I ran from them and sat on the beach, and wept. My tears wet the sand. I cried out for my wife Penelope, and for my son Telemachus. I yelled for Parnassus, Tydeus, and Eurylochus, my greatest friends. My shouts filled the air for all the dead of this voyage, and there were many.

My men returned offering me meat which I refused. We set sail, but had not gone far when Zeus sent down a great lightning bolt and destroyed my beautiful Cytherea. I floated among the wreckage and saw all were dead. When I turned thrashing in the water I saw Eurylochus' body sink below the surface. I grabbed on to a plank and swam out of the driftwood until I was tired. Then I bound myself to the driftwood I held with my belt and let the sea carry me where it would.


	8. The Caves of Calypso

Journal VIII: The Caves of Calypso

The sea has brought me to the lovely nymph goddess Calypso, who, though I protested, has taken me to be her own. I tell her that I already have a wife and she pays no attention. She forces me to lie beside her in her bed every night, and says that she shall never let me go. I am running out of ink, and I fear that I shall never again see glorious Ithaca though that is what my heart desires more than this.

I have discovered a strange ink in one of Calypso's cupboards. It has been almost a year now, and she has kept me under her spell, taking away all thoughts of home. She is out right now though I know not what she is doing. I still long for Ithaca, but my memory of the place is growing faint... I think she is returning, I must hide this.

It has been too long for me to count that I have been here, trapped, but now I shall finally leave. Hermes has come with orders from Zeus to let me go, and Calypso has given me a fast sailing ship named for her, so I shall not forget this time we have had. I have a new hope, one of home, and that I may see my beautiful Penelope, and Telemachus, my beloved son. Praise almighty Zeus of the heavens.


	9. The Stay With the Phaeacians

Journal IX: The Stay with the Phaeacians

After leaving Calypso's island of Ogygia I sailed for many days and came within sight of land before Poseidon spotted me. He then threw a fit, creating a tempest that tore apart my ship and threw me into the waters. I struggled to stay afloat and swallowed much of the salty sea. I was then found by the sea nymph Ino who sometimes dwelt in those waters. She instructed me to take off the clothes given me by Calypso for they were weighing me down. I did so, and she gave me her immortal shawl that would keep me from drowning, but said that when I reached the shore I must untie it and fling it back to the ocean.

She departed and I struck out for shore swimming hard, but was disappointed for when I reached it, the coast was rocky and treacherous. I was afraid that my body would be dashed upon the rocks, but swam forward anyway. I clung to one of the rocks, trying to regain some strength, but as the waters were pulled back from the shore I was too, leaving strips of the flesh of my hands on the rocks. I swam along the coast searching for a better place to land, but found none for a long while.

As my strength and consciousness began to fade I found the small inlet of a river. I swam up it a ways and then to the bank. I pulled myself up and stumbled into the forest for I would freeze if I remained there. I discovered a small clearing and made a bed of leaves. Then, exhausted I dropped onto it. The gracious goddess Athena, my protector, granted me sleep.

I awakened to the sounds of human laughter. Leaving my sleeping place I moved toward the noise, and retraced my steps to the river. I found the beautiful daughter of Alcinoüs, Nausicaä whose beauty rivals Aphrodite. The maids who were escorting her ran from my presence, for I am sure that the salt of the sea had caused me to appear as one of Poseidon's servants. Only Nausicaä remained, and she called back her servants. I knelt at her feet begging for the hospitality for this weary stranger, which she gladly gave. She fed and clothed me, allowing me to bathe first, then gave me directions to her father's dwelling. She led me there, to the everlasting court of Alcinoüs who gave me the same hospitality offered by his daughter. After I had rested a while he asked for my name and my tale. I began.

"I am Odysseus, son of Laërtes, and king of Ithaca.

After the great war of Troy was won..."

I continued for many hours telling of the Cicones, the death of Parnassus, the Lotus Eaters. At first it was painful, but after I started it was much easier. I stopped before I reached the Cyclops, and promised them more the next night. In this way over the course of many days my tale was told. I spent those days lonely, reminiscing, remembering all of the death, pain, and toil. I mourned for Parnassus, Eurylochus, and Tydeus of the other name Polites. Many times I cried aloud, but did not think that any heard me for none stirred until the last night. Then Nausicaä came to me in the night and comforted me. She calmed me, and the pain did not return for the remainder of my stay.

Alcinoüs gave me a fine ship, for the people of that land, the Phaeacians, are the best sailors on the sea. With much thanks I departed giving a sacrifice to Poseidon, and begging for his forgiveness. After a fortnight and two days I saw the land of Ithaca again, and I rejoiced. I would reach it in the early dawn, but that night Athena came to me and warned me of the suitors that had taken over my home, and informed me of their deeds. She gave me the disguise of a beggar so that I may find out who was still loyal. Then she left me in the form of a great owl and vanished.


	10. The Beggar's Return and the Faithful Dog

Journal X: The Beggar's Return and the Faithful Dog

In the rosy dawn the ship left me on the shore of my own land. I had hidden myself under a cloak so they would not see the form I was in. I went to my house, and found that it was exactly as Athena had described. I did not enter, but instead went to the hut of my swineherd Eumaeus. I did not reveal myself and discovered that he longed for the return of his old master. When Telemachus returned from his long journey searching for news of me, and I saw him from afar coming toward the place where I was staying. I recognized him immediately and when he came closer I ran out and embraced him forgetting my form. He pulled away from me in disgust and questioned my identity.

"I am your father Odysseus returned from Troy." At that moment Athena lifted the disguise, and Telemachus believed. He began to weep and embraced me, but the swineherd's eyes were shielded by Athena. I warned him to tell no one, not even Penelope. Telemachus returned to the house, and I followed him accompanied by Eumaeus. Only one being recognized me. As we passed the gate the dog Argos lifted his head at the sound of my voice. He was but a puppy when I had left. He had been left to rot with the cow manure that would be used for fertilizer. A tear came from my eye as Argos smiled at me (as dogs smile) and lay his head down letting out his last breath. I wiped the first tear away, but more came. My dog had waited for me for twenty years.

The suitors treated me with utter contempt to say the very least, but Penelope, bless her soul, ordered them to stop, and treated me as was due a stranger. I told her that I had news of her husband and, in her joy, she admonished Telemachus for letting the suitors abuse me. She invited me to come later and talk.

After the suitors left Telemachus and I discussed plans for getting rid of the suitors. Then I went to my wife and told her about the brave Odysseus, making up false origins, and claiming to have met him on my travels. She wept with joy and despair, and called my old maid to come and wash my feet. As the maid washed she came to the scar on my leg and recognized me. I shook my head at her when she was about to tell, and she remained silent. After we left the most beautiful Penelope I swore her to secrecy.

I went around the house the next day asking questions of the servants, finding the disloyal. That night Telemachus, the swineherd, and I finished devising our plans to get rid of the suitors.


	11. The Test of the Great Bow

Journal XI: The Test of the Great Bow

My glorious Penelope had come up with a plan of her own. She challenged the suitors, saying that whoever was able to string the great bow that I had left she would marry. "That's all?" one of them mocked her. She shook her head.

"Nay, there is more, but first I will fetch the bow." She led us down many passageways into the depths of the house. I knew the path well, but had to act as if I had never seen these places before. I was itching to hold my Penelope in my arms, but this was not meant to take place until later. She led us to the secret vault, and opened it inserting a hook into the slit beneath the handle, and moving the bolts. The door rumbled open and its stone grating on the floor revealing all of my possessions that Penelope, my dear Penelope had kept. She removed my old bow from its hook on the wall, and led us back to the feasting hall.

There servants had lined up twelve axe-helves by their holes. "Whomever can send an arrow through all of these holes I shall marry and return with them to their land." she proclaimed. All tried and I watched as each of them failed. None could even string the bow, nor bend it. I hid a smile as the last suitor, the ringleader Antennas, who had mocked my wife at the pronouncement of this contest. I almost laughed as I saw the look of defeat cross his face, but held it in.

"It's a stiff bow, and has been sitting too long in dusty places." he cursed and then threw down the bow. I winced, but it remained unbroken. I piped up.

"May I try?" I asked quietly, but all heard me. The suitors all laughed, asking how in the world a beggar could do such a thing when they had failed. As they laughed they picked up food and began throwing it at me. Penelope, ever kind, compelled them to stop. She came over and called the servants to wipe off the food. I feared she would recognize me and looked at the ground. When the servants had finished she answered me.

"Of course you may try." she said gently and helped me up. Laughter rippled through the suitors but stopped when she eyed them all fiercely. I went and picked up the bow feeling its familiarity in my hands. I took my time, testing it for weaknesses that might have crept up over the years, but found none for it was in good condition.

I then picked out the best string and quickly strung the bow in one fluid motion, as I had many times of old. There was a murmur from the suitors. I laughed silently, and choose an arrow from the quiver. The entire room was silent as I put arrow to bow, and pulled it back to my ear. Then the thunderous sign of Zeus came from above. I took heart, aimed and released the arrow, letting the it fly. It soared through all of the holes, tiny as they are, and didn't even touch the sides. I let my smile show now, and I turned to Penelope and bowed. The suitors stood there aghast, and I took my place at the front of the room Telemachus beside me.


	12. The Deaths that Followed

Journal XII: The Deaths that Followed

I turned to Antinous first, drawing another arrow. "Your time is up. You are the vagabonds, not I!" Antinous disregarded me and took a long draught from a cup filled with choice wine. I pulled back the arrow, and again I aimed. "Help me Apollo." I muttered. I loosed the arrow and it plunged into the bared neck of Altinous all the way to the feathers. He dropped the cup, splashing the wine. A look of surprise and pain crossed his face, and he fell off his chair and knocked the table over. Blood pored from the wound, and from his open mouth and nostrils. It fell and mixed with the wine on the floor, and Antinous stopped moving.

The suitors stood and stared for a moment in shock. Then they realized what had happened, and they fled screaming. They ran to the room where their weapons were kept, but the servants had taken them as instructed by Telemachus and had locked all of the doors. They had also escorted the women out of the room after I had taken my place at the throne.

The suitors were frantic, and went cowering in a corner. Telemachus, and the swineherd and cowherd now joined me. One of the suitors, Eurymachus came forward to plead with me. He said that it was all Antinous' fault because he was the leader, and to at least spare my maidservants.

I looked at them my heart filled with contempt and revulsion. "No, you shall all pay a due fine for your actions during my absence, and this debt will be paid for in blood."

Then a vision of the aegis shield of Athena came above us the head of Medusa in its center surrounded by snakes, and dragon scales. Athena then removed my beggar disguise completely. The suitors whimpered and the slaughter began. One after another they fell, and I and my son took them down. "Three for Parnassus, three for Tydeus, three for Eurylochus, and the rest for the others who inhabit the Underworld." I shouted. "These are my sacrifices, may you drink the blood that is spilt as they join you!"

Soon all were dead, and the floors were stained red. The battle was over. I went to the room where all of the women were. I began calling the unfaithful, one by one to the front of the room. They knew not why and I could see the confusion in their eyes. When I had called them all by name, and a great number there were, I ordered them to go clean up the mess left by their lovers. They still did not understand, and some jumped when I mentioned 'lovers.' I sent them into the hall, and heard many of them shriek and moan. Telemachus came into the room, as bloody and disheveled as I was. He beckoned me to the door and inquired what he should do once the maids finished cleaning.

"Hang them." I said in finality in a voice so low that none other than Telemachus could hear. He looked at me with surprise, then averted his eyes and nodded.


	13. Penelope

Journal XIII: Penelope

I looked back into the room, and on the other side sat Penelope, gazing at me as though she didn't know what to make of me. I knew that she suspected that the whole thing was a trick. My old nurse stood and spoke. "Presenting the Lord Odysseus who has caused the downfall of the suitors." Still Penelope sat there unmoved, and my heart went out to her for she had hardened herself, so as not to be fooled.

Telemachus who still stood at the door burst out. "Mother! Do you have no heart in you, to leave your long-lost husband standing there unwelcomed? Do you not love him anymore?"

"My child, you do not understand, and there are none perhaps who know each other better than Odysseus and I. We have secrets to prove our identity."

I smiled remembering long ago when we had first met, and the sorrowful time of my departure for Troy. I told them that she may question me whatever she wished, but first to allow me to bathe. This she did, and I ordered Telemachus, the swineherd and cowherd to clean themselves as well.

I returned to her clean, and in fresh clothes. She looked up and started, but tried to hide it. I turned to my nurse and bade for her to make me a bed for Penelope would obviously not be moved. My wife took this as a chance to test me and said, "Yes, fix him the bed of the Lord's bed chamber, but first move it out of the room, and put on it the finest rugs, and sheets."

It was my turn to jump for I had made that bed almost immovable. "How could any dare to or even move the bed of mine! It is rooted by the bedpost deep into the depths of Ithaca. None but the gods could move it! I made it of an olive tree, leaving the trunk for one post, and from the branches fashioning the rest. We wove the bed with crimson ox hide thongs, and I inlaid the wood with silver, gold, and ivory from the far reaches of the earth. No! None but the gods could move that bed!" I saw Penelope grow faint, and she looked at me.

"Our sign..." she whispered, and I understood. The bed had not been moved, that was her test, so she would know that it was really me. I calmed down and knelt beside her. "Our sign," she whispered again, and tears flowed from her eyes. "It is you! None have seen the bed, but my servant, and I, and Odysseus." I drew her into my arms and held her close. We did not let go for a long time.


End file.
